Underneath it all
by Divine-Havon
Summary: A new member named Isaac joins the STNJ. After he joins,strange things begin to happen.A dark organization is under the influence of trying to use a hidden desire to wipe out human kind.Underneath the voices that whisper lay the secret to witch domination
1. Michael's Corner

**Underneath it all**

**Authors Notes:** This is my second fanfiction ever, so i hope everyone enjoys it. I'm trying to get better at writing, so i can tell good stories lol. well i do not own witch hunter robin, but i did make up my original characters which are not in the original series but in this story. feed back would be nice so i can improve. Thankyou. At the same time i will be telling three diff stories. i only have 2 up right now, one for burst angel and the other is this one.

**Story:** 2 years after the collapse of STNJ headquarters, STNJ was rebuilt again as a good organization to help the troubled witches who can't control their powers. Everybody went back to there normal jobs after the disappearance of Robin and Amon.. A new member comes a foot, his name is Isaac, who is introduced to the whole team including Morgan the witch crafter who came 2 years ago to take Robins place. What happens when Isaac begins to hear strange voices in his head as strange occurrences begin to happen. Beneath the voices lies a secret that can lead to Witch Domination.

**Chapter 1: Michael's Corner**

Hey Everybody, This is Michael lee speaking here. Its probably been about two years ever since the collapse of the STNJ factory and the disappearance of Robin and Amon. Our organization has now become a good organization, helping witch's who can't control there powers physically and mentally.

How about if I introduce you to the crew of STNJ? First of all I want to introduce our Witch Crafter Morgan Garthine, who took Robins place. She has great skills with the use of her craft, and does a pretty good job when It comes to capturing witch's. Even thought most of the time she can be grumpy, she has a caring heart. She'll do anything for her team members" hey, watch it before I burn you". See how she is.. A kidder. _A delicate purple flame touches_ _Michael hair_. Ow alright already I'll stop. Lets get on to the rest of the members shall we?.

There's Dojima now.. Believe it or not.. She's actually works _Michael began to laugh _. She is now the Boss of STNJ headquarters, doing a way better job than when she was a spy for Solomon HQ. Unfortunately Chief Kosaka had to retire, he was getting old alright, and this is Dojima's first year as the big chief "You got that right!". Oh her and her bossy attitude.

" what are you doing Mike?". Remember Sakaki? Haruto Sakaki, he's now one of the top agents to hunt down witch's, isn't that great? And now he's going out with... " Don't say it Michael" Oh come on Sakaki, everybody in the world knows that you are going out with her " ok, ok, go and tell" ya like I was saying he is going out with Dojima. They have always been close to each other ever since the collapsing of the factory.

"bye guys.. See you for the day" here is Karasuma , unfortunately this is her last week until she officially leaves the team. She sees that she should retire. Already, she's married and has one son about 12 months old. I have to admit that she has never been the same with her powers. When it came to seeing through other peoples emotions, she couldn't do it, she just very frightened of herself. I guess she just wants to put everything behind to past. _Karasuma gives a hug to all the members of the STNJ and takes her leave for the day_.

Oh I'll miss her when she's gone. Am I forgetting someone? " maybe yourself retard?" _proclaimed Morgan grumpily_. Oh ya thanks for the info Morgan. Now about myself... well...I... finally... " oh get on with it already" _Morgan yells.__With cheery eyes Michael said.._ I am finally trusted enough to go on my own outside, isn't that great? I'm now a trusted member of the organization. However i still have to wear this tracking device on my neck at all times.

Like i was saying,our new member that is going to replace Karasuma is coming to Japan in three days. This guy I have been hearing so much about can actually hear the witch's voices before he meets them. Isn't that awkward? If he's a witch I don't mind, heck we already have Morgan " I'm not a witch" yelled Morgan, _spreading her purple fire onto Michael's cloths_. Yikes ok ok. Morgan is a little sensitive when it comes to getting identified as a witch.. However we should get on to business, I mean he's coming soon, and he's already causing a big commotion. All these rumors I've been hearing of him are supposedly true. "What's the guys name?" _Morgan questioned. _Hmm I believe his name is Isaac, and I heard he's pretty nice too, but a little grumpy. _Michael stares at Morgan_. " Stop staring at me". Morgan is not usually this mean, she is PMSing right now, so give her a chance. " Last straw Michael, if you don't get out of this building in 5 seconds I will burn you to hell!". oh got to run. _Michael begins to runs as fast as he can, as Morgan is counting to the very last number_

"about time he's gone, he doesn't stop talking" _Morgan looks at the photo of the young man who's joining STNJ. The man has long bright brown hair with olive green eyes and is good looking too_. " Isaac Hugh? I look forward to meeting this mystery" _Morgan lays down the photo of Isaac and leaves the room._


	2. Goodbye to Hello

**Author Notes: **All i have to say is that i tried my best , so i hope you like it. Please R&R, it would be much appreciated. I'm not sure how long this story is going to last, but i hope it goes on to at least 15 chapters. The next chapter will be posted sometime next week.

**Chapter 2:** Goodbye to Hello

The last day for Karasuma had come and a new day for Isaac has begun.

"I can't believe you are leaving Karasuma, why can't you stay?" asked Dojima looking and feeling depressed.

"It's ok Dojima, I'll be fine, I cannot do this anymore" Dojima plunged towards Karasuma hugging her as hard as she could. Karasuma smiles sweetly and pats her on the back.. Just then she took something out from her pocket.

" I have something for all of you guys, you have always been good to me, and I want to repay you back". She opened a little box, and inside was a beautiful pearl necklace, which she gave to Dojima. She began to hand out the rest of the presents starting with Sakaki, who got a new helmet for his motor cycle and then Michael who received new glasses which were sparkling with green. Everybody received there present except for Morgan who didn't show up, to say goodbye.

" Where is Morgan?" Karasuma asked

" I believe she went out for lunch?" Sakaki began to ponder

" but she knows this is Karasuma's last day... unless.. It hurts her too much to see you go" Michael replied. Everybody began to feel saddened by the fact she was leaving.

"Well, when you see her, give this to her" she handed over a small box rapped in purple paper towards Dojima.

" I'll make sure I give it to her" Dojima said beggining to cry her eyes out.

" I must take my leave... goodbye to all of you"

" will we ever see you again?" replied Sakaki, trying to fight back his tears

" of course, I'll come visit youin the holidays... I promise" Karasuma waves for the last time smiling and taking her leave away from STNJ forever. Tears began to fall from Sakaki's face.

" are you crying?" Michael asked

" n-no I'm not, I'm just"

" you are crying , I can see the tears, I never knew you were so sensitive Sakaki"

" shut up Michael, her and I were partners"

" it's normal to cry Michael, everybody does" said Dojima, still wiping the tears frim her eyes.

" Whatever" Michael walks out of the room and leaves the building. Right then she sees Karasuma and Morgan talking. He advance towards them, trying to eavesdrop on what they are saying.

" I'm sorry I didn't show up... it's just that..."

" I know Morgan.. It too hard to face, I can feel your emotions"

" I may never say this again, so hear me clearly, I'll miss you, and its sad to see you go" Morgan then turns her face away from Karasuma.

" how sweet, but I knows it hard, I'm trying to fight back the tears myself" Karasuma gives a hug to Morgan. Morgan looking a little shocked, didn't mind. Usually she hates getting hugs, however maybe this time its different since it's the last time she'll see her for a while. She replied by giving Karasuma a hug back.

" remember, Dojima has your gift in the building"

" I got you something too Karasuma" Morgan pulls out a Book. She opened it, and inside was her with Karasuma, and the rest of the gang in a photo. Underneath had writing saying to turn the page over. It showed a photo of Karasuma and Morgan smiling.

" Morgan..? this is the first time you ever smiled in a picture, where did you get this?"

" when we were at that party a month ago, I decided to smile, not even Sakaki noticed when he took it." Morgan began to giggle

" this is a gift I will remember forever, this is once in a life time to see you smile". Karasuma enjoyed the fact that she finally looked happy. They both gave each other a hug one last time, and Karasuma set offto the taxi. Morgan gave one last glance smiling at Karasuma and beggining to make her way inside. Michael got away from the car where he was hiding behind, and was as well making his way inside.

" hey Morgan" she then turned around looking as cranky as ever

"I saw how you were back there... for once you looked happy" Morgan turned around entering the elevator.

" I never knew you were going soft"

" what did you say?"

" u n-nothing, I didn't say anything" Michael said nervously. Just then Morgan got out of the elevator before it closed and held Michael by the Collor of his sweater..

" you better not tell anyone, or else, I'll"

" ok-ok please don't hurt me" Morgan began thinking what to do, with Michael pleading for mercy. She then noticed a long black car arriving at the building.

" it must be him... the mystery" she then dropped down Michael and went to meet him.

" he's here?" Michael then followed Morgan outside the STNJ building. Out of the black car came out a man in a black suit. He appeared to be too old to be Isaac.

" this can't be Isaac"

" I'm not madam" The man then opened the back to reveal Isaac sitting in his seat. He slowly came out of the car and introduced himself.

" hey.. My name is Isaac.. Isaac Litman..."


	3. Isaac’s presence

**Authors Notes:** this chapter is pretty short but i'll try to make longer ones. I haven't been posting in a while because i was too busy with other matters, so hopefully i'll have time to post another chapter of one of the two stories before the end of the week. enjoy the chapter and please R& R.

**Chapter 3: Isaac's presence**

" hi my name is Isaac, Isaac Litman" _he replied looking very happy. Morgan couldn't stop staring at him, if like he was some fascinating being._

" are you the mystery everyone was talking about?"

" um.. I guess so?..." _replied Isaac looking a little confused_

" why don't you come in the building and meet your new team mates" _said Micheal_

" sure, I look forward to meeting all of you"

" except me, if anybody needs me I'll be at Harry's" _Morgan left the conversation making her way to Harry's._

" what's with her?"

" Morgan is always like that, she acted that same way around everybody, the first time I met her"

" so where is Harry's place?"

" it's past down the street near the STNJ building, there is no way you can miss it"

" so you can leave the building now?"

" what?"

" never mind..." _Isaac began to walk inside the building until Michael caught his attention_.

" wait.. Before you meet everyone I need to ask you a question"

" make it quick..."

" you don't seem that bad from what I have heard"

" and what did you hear?"

" well... that you were very grumpy"

" it may be true, but from what I've seen I'm not as grumpy as her"

" oh do you mean Morgan"

" is that her name..." _Isaac began to daze off like if he forgot he was talking to Michael_

" hey ! we are still talking here, come inside and I'll introduce you to everyone" _Micheal and Isaac entered the building to meet his new team._

" so where are they?" _Isaac asked_

" they are upstairs in the official STNJ headquarters" _Just now Isaac felt a strange presence surrounding him. Michael just glanced at Isaac, not knowing what he is feeling._

" do you feel that?"

" feel what?" _Isaac looked surprised if he was disappointed that Michael didn't know the answer_.

" just show me the team, I have no time to waste"

" ok ok we'll go upstairs now!" _Michael and Isaac take the elevator to the floor where theywere located_.

" is this Isaac!" _Dojima shreaked_

" hey, I'm Isaac Litman" _Isaac advanced forward towards Dojima and kissed her on the hand._

" isn't he cute Sakaki?"_ Dojima whispered_

" not at all.. he looks pretty ugly to me"

" do I smell a hint of jelousy?" _Isaac said appearing very confident_

" if you dare touch her, you're dead, you hear me?"

" is that supposed to be a threat?" _Sakaki was about to hurt Isaac when Dojima prevented him from doing so._

" no Sakaki stop it"

" fine then... you can have her" _Sakaki runs out the room slamming the door on his way out._

" Sakaki! Please don't go! You know I love you!" _Dojima ran off to find Sakaki._

" so what are there names?" _asked Isaac curiosly_

" oh that is Dojima and Sakaki, there usually not like this"

" I see..."

" and my name is"

" Micheal Lee? A hacker for STNJ?"

" h-how did you know?"

" lucky guess,... so whens our first mission?"

" don't know when ever there is a strange occurrence happening."_ Isaac began to stare off again, ignoring whatever Michael was saying.. Michael was about to say something until..._

" I have to admit, that Morgan Chick is fascinating..."

" you like her? Maybe I can hook you two up" M_icheal teased._

" no...no... not at the moment anyways... so who is Dojima?"

" She is the big chief of STNJ"

" interesting... and that Sakaki dude... what's his problem anyways?."

" you know... Sakaki gets jealous when some other guy gives her a lot of attention, that's just the way he is"

" from what I've heard, he is one of your elite top hunters"

" that's true, Sakaki is very experienced"

" not like me" _Isaac whispered_

" excuse me?"

" I didn't say anything" _he began to look around if like he was looking for something very important_

" is there something wrong?"

" yes... before I arrived to this place...I heard a voice of a witch, that sounded sorrowful"

" that must of been Karasuma, she is the one you replaced"

" that explains it then..."

" explains what?"

" Michael if you have to know something about me, that is that I can hear the voices of witch's before I encounter them"

" I already heard of that... But Does that mean you'll meet Karasuma?"

" maybe... I don't know.."

" I have the habit of acting this way usually... it comes in the package" _Isaac Joked_

" I have to get back to work now"

" don't worry I was going to leave anyways.."

" where are you going?"

" where do you think?" _As isaac left the room Micheal thought to himself._

" Harry's place"


	4. My Savior

Chapter 4: my savior

_Morgan walks in Harry's place looking frustrated and fatigued._

" Oh dear, what's wrong Morgan" _asked Harry looking concerned._

"Its nothing..."

" oh are you sure?... does it have to do with the new young man?"

" well..."

" do you like him?"

"what ? no... no I don't"_ blushed Morgan feeling embarassed. Harry then smiled, at her._

" why are you still smiling at me... stop it, you're making me sick to my stomach:"

" very well, what will it be then, your usual black coffee, or something new?"

" the usual"

" well... well now i knowyou never take risks" _a peculiar voice whispered from behind her_

" shut up... just shut up"

" oh is this the young man I have been hearing about?"

" ya that's me,... my name is Isaac" _Isacc bent over to shake Harry's hand._

" oh my what a firm grip"

" thanks alot I work out"

" show off" M_organ mumbled_

" did you just called me a show off?" Morgan didn't answer, she contiued waiting for her black coffee to be done.

" fine then don't talk to me"

" thank you Harry for the coffee" _Morgan said, completly igonoring Isaac_

" your truly welcome" _Isaac sat right next to morgan and began staring at her._

_15minutes have past, and he still conitues to stare with awe._

" ok , I can't take it anymore, stop staring at me!"

" calm down Morgan... geez"

" Oh please you two , don't fight" _replied harry trying to not start a commotion_

" how can I not fight, with that...that..."

" come on... say it Morgan"

" that face!"

" hey? whats wrong with my face?"

" just your looks alone bug the hell out of me" _Isaac gets up from his chair looking angered from her reply to him._

" you know what I think of you?"

" what do you think of me?"

" you are the cutest girl I've ever seen" Isaac begins reaching for her breasts, until she gives him something to think about.

" ohh that hurts"

" pervert!"

" My.. My... I've never seen you act like this before, your so energetic" _said harry_

" well I..." M_organ fell silent, not knowing what to say next. Out from the door came Dojima looking nervously worried._

" you got to help me morgan please?"

" what is it? What's wrong"

" I couldn't find Sakaki after he ran away,and I'm worried something may of happend to him"

" not to fear Isaac is here!"

" umm I believe she asked me dumbass" I_saac's face began to turn red_

" I need the both of you to help me, with you powers i'm sure we can find him"

" did you check with Micheal first?"

" yes, I did...and he's on the case too" _Dojima collapsed and began to cry. Isaac had a nervousexpressionalappearanceon his face and ran out of Harry's place._

" don't worry we'll find him" _said Morgan camly_

" ok sniff were shall we look first?"

" where have you last saw him?"

" he ran into the old factory 1 mile down STNJ headquarters, I looked inside, but Icouldn't find him"

" where are you going?" _said Harry looking concerned._

" to find Sakaki... come on Dojima"

" y-yes..."

_Morgan and Dojima left Harry's place in serach for there lost friend. The old factory they were heading too was called Fujima , it was place where they used to slaughter innocent animals. It hasn't been used ever since the protest of 1995, where they were forced to completelyshut it down._

" how much farther Dojima?"

" just a little bit more"

_As they reached the factory, Morgan felt a sudden breeze surpass her. She slowly walks inside the abandoned factory, with Dojima dragging behind her_.

" I think I saw Sakaki going into this room" _Dojima pointed into a room that appeared to lookgruesome._

" are you sure you saw him go in there?"

"yes ... I did" _Morgan walks in to see a pile of dead animal corpses on the ground._

" what th--..." _Dojima began to laugh histarically_

" you're not Dojima aren't you?"

" Exactly!" _the imposter Dojima transformed back into her original form. The woman had short red hair and dark crimson eyes. With just a glance at her face, you could tell she was a witch._

" what do you want with me?"

" let me first introduce myself... my name is Vivienne Versona"

" you must be..."

" yes I'm a witch who can appear like others"

" you... what happened to Dojima and Sakaki!" _Morgan screamed_

"why don't you take a look for yourself?" _Morgan ran outside the room towitness Dojima and Sakaki tied in rope hanging by a slaughtering machine._

" with one touch of this button, I can easily kill them"

" why are you doing this?"

" don't you see? I'm trying to tell you not to side with these inferior specimens_" the rope of the string holding Dojima and Sakaki began toslip a little_.

" I still don't understand"

" you don't need too"_ a voice said_

" what? who is that?"

" look what had happened to you Vivienne.. .you became a monster.. You've changed"

" n-noo I havn't , you're the one who's changed Isaac"_ for the first time Morgan was glad to see Isaac. She began to wonder how they knew eachother and what way they were connected._

" I have no time for this Isaac!" _Vivienne released both Dojima and Sakaki using the leaver._

" Go save your friends Morgan, I'll handle Vivienne" _Morgan first hesitated, butthenshe knew that Isaac would be fine. She then ran to help Dojima and Sakaki out, before they get slaughtered into minced meat_.

" ok Vivienne, its just you, me, and my gun"

to be continued ...

**Authors notes:**

Before i talk about anything else i wanted to talk about the slaughtering machine. After Vivienne dropped Dojima and Sakaki, theyfell on some treadmill thing (i don't know the exact name, it whats used to move you on the treadmill). thats all i wanted to explain... just if you were wondering what was happening to them. in a seperate document at the end of my fanficiton, i will put the meaning of the chapters and why i named them that way. Next chapter... the battle between Isaac and Vivienne you won't forget.. and will Morgan save her companions before its too late? See in the next chapter coming soon.


	5. Survival to the Finish

**Chapter 5: Survival to the Finish**

_At this moment many various things were going through Morgan's head. She wasn't sure if she can save Sakaki and Dojima from the machine, or allow them to be man slaughtered. She also thought about what would happen if everything went horribly wrong._

" hold on Dojima and Sakaki!"

" Morgan!" _Isaac yelled . Morgan turned her head slightly towards himand stopped to see what Isaac was trying to tell her._

" Use your ablities to damage the machine!"

" but I may burn them in the process"

" don't worry, they'll be fine, trust me"

" I don't know if I could do it" _it was now or never for Morgan for she had little time left to save her friends._

" ok... here I go" _Morgan took a deep breath and used her violot inferno to damage the controls of the machine slowing down the process of it._

" I did it!"

" aren't you aware the slaughtering machine is burning fool!" _laughed Vivienne._

" shut up Vivienne, you have a fight to finish remember?" _said Isaac confidently_

" well that won't be too hard since I can become you" _Vivienne quicly formed herself into an exact replica of Isaac._

" Wanting to become me? how touching". _The machine is almost completely on fire as Morgan makes her way to the machine._

" Dojima? Sakaki!" _Morgan spots them right next to the edge of the machine almost touced my the violet fire. She viewed outside to see a water tank right above her._

" I have no choice" _she uses her abilities to damage the water tank, which then comes tumbling towards the machinewiping out every inch of fire covering it._

" Good job Morgan!" _Isaacs replica then comes behind him and grabs him from the neck. Isaac attempts to use hisorbo gun,howeverit is flicked out of his hand onto the wet steelfloor._

" 2 Isaac's? I think I can make do with one" _joked Morgan_

" whos thetrue Isaac?"

_Both Isaac and the replica began to quareel with each other, making it more difficult for Morgan to handle._

" just shoot one of us Morgan"

" what happends if I kill the real one?"

" who cares"

" I care" _interupted one of the Isaac's_

" I have an image to maintain, especially the fact I still have buisness to finish"

" well... morgan, who will it be.. Me or the fake?"

" fake who's calling fake" _Morgan began trembling her orbo gun, not knowing who to shoot. She gently closed her eyes and shot one of the Isaacs_.

" uhh" _Isaac fell to his kness looking badly injured_

" Isaac!"

" hahah you foolish girl, you've been tricked by the master of disguise"

" n-no it can't be" _Morgan began to cry_.

" now young witchling join me and my plan for witch domination, you will make a great member for our organization"

" what organization? I don't belong to anybody"

" you soon will my dear, all us witchs have is ourselves, we can't trusta soul"

" you're wrong! There has been many people I've trusted"

" well then you are stupid.. What will it be now?.. Side with the humans or join my league"

" I -I "

_a raging bullet came right behind Vivienne and hit her on her left shoulder._

" uhhh who did this to me?" _she slowly turned around to witness Sakaki holding Isaac's orbo gun_.

" it's over, you hag!"

" NOOOOO"

" Sakaki? are youalright?"

" of coarse I am, I'll show isaac who's the realelite member of STNJ"

_Vivienne then transforemd herself into Dojima_.

" please Sakaki don't' shoot me... I beg of you... please" _cried the replica_

" don't listen to her Sakaki, the real Dojima is still unconscious "

" b-but she is in her image, i-i can't"

" then I will" _Morgan used her violt inferono and burned the replica of Dojima._

" nooo" _Vivienne transformed herself into her origanl form once again_.

" see Sakaki!"

" how could you Morgan?... you could have been powerful, you could have had anything you'd desire"

" I'm sorry Vivienne, but I am happywhere i am now today" _Morgan was about to finish her off until she was interrupted. _

" don't kill her Morgan! We promised to make this organizationa peaceful one,who will try to help all witchs, we can't kill her"

_Morgan knew he was right, if they took Vivienne into custody they may have a chance to save her from a life of evil._

" anyways she already badly injured" _Morgan releases her gun from her hand and ran to Isaac._

" Isaac Isaac wake up... please"

" someone has to give him mouth to mouth"

" I guess I have to" _Morgan pushed her face towards Isaac, even moreslowly reaching for his dry lips. As there lips touched Isaac moved his hand and grabbed heraround theexterior. Morgans eyes widened and releases her lips from Isaac._

" how dare you! I-I thought you were dead?"

" I'm sorry babe, I aint dead yet, not even death can kill me"

" _slap_ pervert" Sakaki walks towards Isaac and picks him up"

" you know she doesn't like you.. right?"

" well my friend.. You have a lot to know about women"

_Morgan picked up Dojima and all of them left the the factory peacefully. 3 days later , STNJ closed down the factory and Isaac was now left at the hospital waiting to be fully recovered._

_Morgan slowly walked into the room to see Isaac laying in his bed, sleeping. Sakaki and Dojima are beside him waiting to see recovery._

" do you think he'll be alright Sakaki?"

"Dojima.. From what I saw yeseterday, I know he's alright"

" he'S a pretty tough guy... and a pervert too.." _interupted Morgan_

" I noticed that too" _Sakaki laughed. Isaac opened his eyes and began to flinch a little. They stood in the room, quietly to watch Isaac's movment._

" huh? Why is every body staring at me"

"o he's alright" _Morgan began to take her leave_

" hey , where are you going?"

" we'll wouldn't you like to know" _she answered grumpily. Morgan left the room not with a frown but a smile._

_**Author's Notes:**_

Readers may be wondering which Isaac, was the real one. Can you guess? he's the macho one who wanted to live. Vivienne pretended she didn't care soMorgan would shoot the real Isaac.Also the fact at the end of this chapter showedMorgan was grumpy. Why? because she couldn't show howrelieved she was to see he was alright, so she pretended to be herself as usual. I'm really getting into this story,so if you have some feed back or comments place review my story.

and thankyou for all thereaders who comment, even though its one person so far.

****


End file.
